


Blame It on the Alchohal

by MarieJohnson123



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieJohnson123/pseuds/MarieJohnson123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norma gets a bit tipsy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It on the Alchohal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maddie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddie/gifts).



> Easy Normero one shot. Enjoy! - Kate :)

Alex stepped outside and ran to his car, he forgot one of his police folders inside. He heard a car pulling up forcefully on the gravel, the driving was sloppy. It was Norma Bates' cadillac. She parked the car and got out, she was stumbling. Alex looked at her...she couldn't be..."Norma?" he asked carefully. She whipped around and walked towards him, a funny smile on her face. He knew from the second she walked up to him. She reeked of vodka. Alex could smell it on her clothing, breathe, hair, everything. "Hi Alex!" she screamed cheery. "Hello Norma" he said a bit embarrassed for her. She moved closer to him. The smell of her breathe got more prevalent. "Norma, have you been drinking?" he asked seriously. "Alex" she said, she felt his chest with her hand "I'm fine" she said flirtatiously. Her eyes were dialated, she was fumbling over her words, and she was disoriented. He glanced at her hand on his chest, her touch burned, he'd wanted her to touch him for months. He closed his eyes trying to escape the half consious, sexy blonde in front of him. She placed her leg closer to his. She looked up at him. He locked eyes with her. He broke eye contact immediately. "Can I use the bathroom in your room, I have to go really bad, and my house is so far away!" she begged like a teenage girl, she tugged at his shirt. He looked away and sighed. "Okay, Norma...fine" he gave in to her sexy, dominating power. "Alex! Thank you so much!" she shouted obnoxiously, practically falling into him. She followed him into her room. She sprinted to his bathroom, legs squeezed together, practically walking in a v. He laughed at this, he thought it was cute in all honesty. He liked her better wasted, than sober. She came out a minute later, and collapsed backwards onto his bed. She grabbed at his sheets with her fingers. "Norma..." he started stoically. "Alex, I'm so tired" she said, getting up. He sat next to her, she placed a hand on his muscled arm. "Ohhhhh, your soooo toned" she nodded and smiled. "Do you work out?" she asked, her voice up at least two octaves. "Three times a week" he said trying to maintain an authoritative voice. "I can tell" she whispered in his ear. Her hot breathe filled him up, it burned something inside of him that said no. "Have you been drinking?" he asked again trying to break the seductive tension that filled the small motel room. "Okay, fine...you win" she smiled, and giggled "I had a little something...a few vodka shots" she threw her head back and pushed her hair back. "I can tell" he smiled. "I needed it to help me relax" she admitted. "Booze helps you relax?" he asked. "It makes me relaxed, calm, happy, fun" she took a long pause "and horny" she smiled. He looked at her. "Norma..." he started. She stood in front of him. As much as he knew he shouldn't, he wanted to. He tried to break the obvious attraction, he couldn't. She sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm so horny" she whispered, hot breathe in his ear. He couldn't resist her, he didn't want to take advantage of her. He couldn't help himself. She pushed him back on the bed. She stripped her dress off. Her lacy black bra and panties mesmerizing his vision. She peeled his pants off, a tent shape formed in his boxers. He was ready to take the woman he'd denied himself of many times. She settled on top of him. "I want you so bad" she said. He felt the wet spot from her panties leaking onto his boxers. This made him melt. Alex grabbed her small hips and flipped her on her back. He looked at her. "Fuck me" she begged seductively. "I'm going to fuck your brains out" he reassured her. She grabbed him and forced her lips on his. Letting out a silent moan. He glided into her. He didn't slow down. He thrust his hips with immediate action. He slid in and out of her with ease. "Alex!" she screamed. "Yes! Fuck me! Baby!" she shouted, he sped up the pace, he'd never gone this fast with anyone. She grabbed his hips, and created a fast rhythm, she couldn't take it, she exploded. He didn't last long after her. They plopped next to each other. She fell asleep immediately. He cradled next to her. 

Norma woke up that morning, groggy. She sat up in shock, she realized where she was. She looked next to her. She saw Alex Romero, he was shirtless, a pleasured expression graced his lips. She looked down at herself, she wasn't wearing anything. She couldn't believe it. He woke up, no way she could sneak out now. He put a hand on her back. "Morning" he said slyly. She got out of bed, the sheets covering her nubile, porcelain body. She walked over to his side of the bed to grab her dress on the floor. He slapped her ass. She jumped. "How was I last night?" he asked. "You were...breathtaking" she said, giving him a smile. She scurried into the bathroom and quickly changed into the black cocktail dress from last night. She came back out. "I don't get another glance at that beautiful body?" he asked, he let out a small laugh. "I think last night was a big mistake..." she admitted. "Why? We both had an amazing time, right? Norma...we had sex, we didn't commit a murder" he said. She was about to leave, he got up, he was in a pair of boxer shorts. Before Norma got out the door, he gently took her arm and pushed her sensually up against the door, he kissed her on the mouth, Norma held his head in her hands. He pulled away after a their lips locked passionately for a while. "Still wanna leave?" he asked her and tucked a piece of platnium blonde, apple scented hair behind her ear. She shook under his touch. "No" she whispered. She sounded almost frightened of him, she was afraid to give herself to him completely. He took her hand and led her back to the bed. 

He laid her down on the bed, she still looked a bit apprehensive. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You are so beautiful, Norma" he said, almost in whisper. "How many times have I heard that before" she thought. "Why do you look so scared?" he asked. "I'm not" she said, she let out a small laugh. He intertwined their fingers, and laid on top of her. "Norma...I know you, your never scared of anything. Do I intimidate you?" he asked confused. "No...I just...I've done this before, I don't want a relationship" she admitted. "Oh" he looked a bit confused. "So...what does this mean? Friends with benefits?" he asked, a devilish smile graced his lips. "Mmmmmm....you could say that" she said seductively. "I guess we could try it" he said. "Think about it. You work long hours, I have to keep an eye on Norman. We both don't have time to meet new people, why not just hook up when we're in the mood, and no mushy stuff?"'she asked. "I'd feel like a human vibrator..." he smiled. She burst out a laugh. "Tell you what, I'll throw mine out if we do this" she laughed. "Ok. That eliminates some competition. You have a deal" he said, an erection forming in his boxers. She looked down at it, and smiled. "Starting now?" she asked biting her lip seductively. "Yes" he panted. 

A few weeks later, their deal was still intact. Though, Alex couldn't ward off the feelings he was developing for Norma. He felt like his heart was covered in flames that couldn't be fanned. He ached to tell her he loved her. He wanted to blurt it in her beautiful face. He wanted to throw her on his bed and not screw her, but make love to her. He wanted every part of her to belong to him, and every part of him to belong to her. He wanted so much more than just sex from her, he needed her. He was desperate for her. He wanted to reach out and hold her forever. 

It was a cold day in Oregon. Alex had been reclined in bed, he was reviewing case files he hadn't gotten to at the office that afternoon. The motel was dead that day. There was no one checked in but the man next door to him. He heard a car door shut suddenly, he rushed over to the window to see who it was. A man headed to the motel office where Norma was working. He had on a suit and was clutching a bouquet of roses. Alex wondered who he was. The man emerged out of the office a few minutes later, with Norma on his arm. She was wearing a red dress that hugged her in all the right places, it made her curves look enchanting. Alex seethed with jealously, the woman he praised holding another man. He watched the body he'd explored with intensity numerous times, the face he'd covered with kisses, and the hair his fingers brushed threw every time they lay in bed together, enter the man's car and drive off. He wanted to punch a hole in the wall, he wished he'd emerged from his motel room, and punched the guy in the face. He forcefully closed the curtains and sank back in bed. 

Around 1 am, Alex's phone buzzed with a text from Norma. The message read "Now?" with a winky face. He wanted to berate her, he wanted to tell her she was a whore and never see her again. His fingers eagerly tapped the keys, and he sent her a reply. 

A few minutes later, he heard a knock at his door. He opened it. Norma stood there, leaning against the door frame, a trench coat hugged around her body. "Hey" she said seductively, she untied the coat, she was wearing a red lace, see through, teddy. His eyes fixated on her body, his breathe shaky and uncontrollable. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her towards him. She felt his erection immediately. She giggled "Alex" she said seductively surprised at his bulge. He kissed her quickly, and brought her over to the bed, she locked her leg over his shoulder, and traced his jawline with her fingertip. He got a condom out of the bedside table, and positioned himself on top of her. 

Their encounter was short and wonderful. They lay in bed next  
to each other afterwards, they never cuddled, as much as Alex wanted to, Norma thought it was too passionate and personal. "That was fun" he said dreamily. "It always is" she answered back. "So, who's the guy your dating?" he asked curiously. The room went silent. "George?" she asked confused. "We aren't dating..." she said matter of factly. "Norma, he brought you flowers" he said defensively. "Alex, I know his sister, she convinced me to take him out on a date, I'm doing a lonely guy a favor" she said laughing. He scoffed. "Alex, I said before we even started hooking up, I didn't want relationship with anyone. Why do you-" she stopped, he looked at her, a smile fell over her pouty lips. "What?" he asked sharply. "Alex Romero...your jealous" she said, her voice playful. "Come on, Norma! You realky think I'm jealous?" he laughed, trying to shield his real feelings. "Yes!" she giggled "That's why your interrogating me about George" she said. "I wasn't interrogating you...I asked a question" he said forcefully. She got up out of the bed and put her coat back on. "Ok, whatever you say" she giggled agian, she gave him a kiss on his forehead and she left. 

He couldn't sleep that night. All he could see when he closed his eyes was her, all he smelt on his sheets and pillows was her apple shampoo, all he could imagine was holding her tightly in his arms. He yearned for every part of her. 

The next night, Alex watched as Norma left the motel with George again. This time, she didn't come back until the next morning. He felt envy dripping from every pore in his body. He tried to shake it off but he couldn't. He texted Norma sometime around the afternoon. His message read "I need you. Now". She didn't hesitate, he heard her feeble knock on the wooden door 10 minutes later. She walked in and positioned herself on the bed. As Alex got undressed, he asked her questions. "So, how was he?" he asked her knowingly. "Oh my god, Alex" she threw her head back in frustration. "What!? I wanna know if he was good?" he asked. "You want the truth?" she asked bitterly. He nodded. "He was amazing" she got up off the bed "I had 4 orgasms in a row. And he didn't fumble around to find my g spot" she said as she headed towards the door. He leaped towards her and pushed her against the wall softly. She didn't fight him. She just locked her eyes on his. He hiked her skirt up, and unbuckled his jeans. She grabbed his hips. He moved inside of her. "Ahhhh" she moaned loudly. She wrapped her legs around his hips and humped him. "Is his cock bigger than mine?" he grunted. "Ahhhh...no" she moaned. He thrust her hard. She threw her head back in disbelieve as to how good it was. "Did he really give you four orgasms?" he asked. "No!" she screamed a pleasured moan. "Did you think of me?" he asked finally. "Yeah...Alex...just you...only you" she praised between moans. He hurried his thrusts, she came automatically. He carried her back to the bed when they finished, and they lay down looking at each other. "How was I?" he asked. She looked at him. "I never thought it could be that good..." she smiled. "Were you being real with me about all the things you said?" he asked her eagerly. "Well, he couldn't get an erection for a long time,   
his cock was four times smaller than yours, he was clumsy, and the only thing that got me through was fantasizing I was having sex with you...oh and he was premature" she laughed. "You fantasized about me?" he asked, a smile on his face. "It took all I had not to say Alex when we were fucking" she admitted. "Am I really that good?" he asked dumbfounded. "The best I've ever had" she smiled at him. 


End file.
